


The Best

by Branch



Series: Seishin [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The husband and wife conspiracy team look after their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

Gracia looked up with bright eyes as her husband strolled into the kitchen humming. “How’s Roy?”

“Very much himself.” Maas dropped a kiss on her cheek, and another on her ear for good measure, making her giggle. “So? Did it work?”

“Of course it did.” Gracia smiled, just a touch complacently.

Maas folded his arms around her, beaming. “I’m so lucky,” he sighed. “Not only is my wife beautiful, smart, sweet and amazing, she’s also the best secret agent I’ve ever seen.”

She leaned against him laughing. “In a good cause. After all, there’s no earthly reason for them not to, anymore. Now,” she gave the potatoes another stir, “you haven’t seen your daughter all day, and she says she wants to play on the swing.”

Maas drew himself up to attention and saluted her smartly. “Yes Ma’am! Right away, Ma’am!”

Gracia shook her head as he about-faced and marched out of the kitchen toward the back yard. She really did hope Lisa would be as lucky in her love as Gracia had been.

And Gracia Hughes didn’t leave her hopes to chance.

**End**


End file.
